leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Health regeneration
Health Regeneration is a Champion statistic that defines the rate at which health is naturally restored over time. Health Regeneration is measured in-game by a stat called HP5 (Health Per 5 seconds). HP5 describes how many hit points are restored in a 5-second window. The actual healing effect from regeneration is applied every half-second, not every 5 seconds. This stat is similar to Mana Regeneration, although health regenerates more slowly than mana. Health regenerated over time is considered to be a form of healing for the purposes of healing increases or decreases, and for the sake of the "Healing Done" stat at the end of game screen. There are many items, abilities, and buffs which can increase HP5 either permanently or temporarily. Increasing health regeneration Items * * * * * * * * * * * * Variable Availability * * * * Champion abilities * regenerates of his maximum health each second. * causes him to regenerate of his max health over 12 seconds. * grants Fiora ( level) health regeneration for 6 seconds each time she deals physical damage. Striking champions will cause this effect to stack up to 4 times. * allows him to regenerate of his maximum health per second after not taking damage (excluding minions) for seconds. * increases the health regeneration of nearby evolution turrets and allied champions by . * increases his health regeneration by for the duration. The healing effect is increased by 1% for every 1% of his missing health. * marks its target for 5 seconds; champions who damage the marked target gain health regeneration for 3 seconds. heals instantly for 1/3 of the total health regenerated instead if he kills a target with . * increases his health regeneration by for 25 seconds. * increases his healing and regeneration by . This buff lasts for 10 seconds and stacks up to 4 times. * can regenerate 30% of his maximum health over 6 seconds once every two minutes when his health drops below 30%. Masteries * increases health regeneration by 1 for every 300 mana you have. * increases health regeneration by . * heals for of your missing health every 5 seconds. * increases healing and regeneration by 10% when you are below 25% health. Runes * Runes of and increase health regeneration. Neutral buffs * The buff grants health regeneration equal to 1% of your maximum health for 2 minutes. Notes * , , , and increases the effectiveness of all sources of health regeneration (champions stats, abilities, buffs, items, runes, & masteries). * Health regeneration stacks additively and has no cap. * Healing reduction effects reduce the effectiveness of regeneration. Such effects do not stack, though they will refresh the duration. All such effects (except Crystal Scar's Aura) halve the effectiveness of healing, health regeneration, life steal, and spell vamp. See Healing for more information. List of champions' Health Regeneration List of champions' health regeneration cs:Health regeneration de:Lebensregeneration es:Regeneración de vida fr:Régénération de points de vie pl:Regeneracja zdrowia zh:生命回复 Category:Defensive champion statistics